Flawless
by strawberryMIKO
Summary: Alice had told them a long time ago that they'd find their mate in Forks. Of course, she never mentioned anything about having to "share" with five other vampires from around the world. Post – BD, slightly AU / Cullen Males x Kagome x Others
1. Timing

**Pairings:** Kagome/Carlisle, Kagome/Emmett, Kagome/Jasper, Kagome/Peter, Kagome/Garret, Kagome/Alistair, Kagome/Eleazar, and Kagome/Marcus

 **A/N:** Post – Breaking Dawn people. But it's been slightly altered – hence the AU at the end. Oh and, I kind of have a back-log for this. So expect updates. Kinda.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight nor Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Chapter One – Timing  
**

Three months into the new year, things in the Cullen household got...weird.

For the longest time, Bella never really understood why Alice just up and left two weeks after the whole fiasco with the Volturi – an empty closet and a single note saying she'd "call two weeks before she came back." Of course, when she found out, she'd been heartbroken and confused for days on end. Wondering, worrying, contemplating what Alice's reasoning was for suddenly leaving the family with no further explanation other than some tattered piece of paper with five words written on it in neat script.

Sure, it hadn't exactly been the first time something like this happened. But when she looked at Jasper, for a second, Bella swore he almost looked _relived_. Happy, maybe. And that bothered her, **a lot**.

 _'Then again, it could just be me.'_

And it wasn't like her and Jasper had much of a relationship anyway for her to know what he was feeling. Not a sibling one, at least. Hell, they weren't even considered friends, or acquaintances.

But it was weird. And she knew something – she didn't know what, was wrong.

From the beginning, her and Jasper never had any real footing. After the whole 'birthday incident', she never much talked to Jasper. It'd been even worse than before; now it was just quiet. Like a silence she couldn't bare with.

Second glances were exchanged and the bout with Victoria's Newborn Army had honestly been the first and last time she ever really spoke to him face to face. And that made her question herself and make her really, _**really**_ curious about who Jasper was as a vampire.

Newborn or not, Bella had a feeling something strange was going on between the Cullen's.

The others, when she asked, were quiet. ' _Typical.'_ Smiling, putting up a front and often tip-toeing around her despite her being well-integrated in the family already. Rosalie regarded her sometimes, seeming like she was going to spill the beans but Edward always intervened before she spoke more than two words.

None of them seemed particularly worried – which was unusual, even if it was Alice. Everyone knew how sporadic her visions were and it was possible she had one that seemed to affect the family, in particular. ' _Maybe.'_

When she confronted Edward about it, he was cryptic, only telling her she shouldn't worry about it and just leave well-enough alone. Alice would, in his words, "come back when the time was right." And that they'd be long gone afterwords to Alaska anyway.

Well, that _**had**_ been the plan.

Bella never understood that part. It was like he meant just the two of them (minus Ness, since she would probably stay with Charlie and Sue to stay near Jake when she looked humanly grown ) – weren't the whole family coming along?

Edward had always been cryptic in his words, but for some reason, Bella couldn't discern whether or not he was serious this time.

Internally, she sighed. ' _I wish he would just tell me instead of leaving me guessing all the time.'_

She just couldn't see why the family would chose to keep a secret from her. It couldn't be that bad, right?

 _'Right._ _It's probably nothing to worry about anyway.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **666**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Before she even entered the house, Bella could smell the stink of food burning above the wet dog stench that permeated the Swan Residence – god, no matter how many times her and Jake hung out, she could not get over the wet dog musk that seemed to surround him. And the rest of the pack as well. They stunk, period. She held her breath, walking at a human pace ( she had to practice, damn it ) up the stone side walk until the front door opened and Nessie flung her arms around her mother's waist.

God, she was nearly up to her shoulders already. In a couple more years Ness would look fully grown even though she was really only ten years old.

"Hey, sweetheart, where's your grandpa?" Pulling Nessie into her side, a burning, rotting stench immediately filled her highly sensitive nose that was wafting softly from the kitchen. "Never mind, I think I found – dad, what're you doing? It smells like someone died in here!"

Honest to god everything smelled bad to her now but it smelled even worse as soon as she stepped out of the car and onto the property.

"Bells! Oh good, you're here. I need you to try this for me. It's called...U-down – U-udun – "

Nessie corrected him. "Udon. It's pronounced, U-don, Grandpa Charlie."

Bella rose a slender brow, trailing her eyes from Charlie and back to the contents burning over the stove where a billow of dark smoke began to form. "Uh, dad, I don't think it's supposed to...burn."

"Shit!" Charlie cursed, moving over to grip the handle of the pot but flinched away when the heat burned his hand.

"Dad, the handle is hot, so of course it'll burn you. Run your hand under cold water before it puffs."

Bella wasn't quite sure what... _Udon_ was supposed to look like in the first place but she knew human food was meant to at least _**look**_ edible. If she'd been human, she might have been inclined to sigh but the notion was foreign to her now. Instead, Bella busied herself with turning the stove off before placing the burned pot to the side.

The burn wasn't too bad and it felt marginally better under the cool water but it still made him want to curse to kingdom come. Still, he might have forgotten Nessie was still in the room so he sent a silent apology to her and Bella before moving to grab the cold compress that was handed to him.

"Thanks bells, looks like your old man is still horrible at cooking."

"You were always horrible at cooking, dad."

Nessie giggled, bouncing over to Charlie where he kissed the top of her head and pulled her into a side hug. She laughed at his attempt at a joke and it made Bella smile at the picturesque scene the two made.

Though she retained most of her human memories, there were still some gaping holes that were just so obvious. Even the little things. But Bella was sure Charlie had been horrible in the kitchen _and_ making jokes.

Looking at them now, laughing and making cheesy human jokes, made her soul warm just the slightest. Edward often remarked that vampires had no soul's whereas she never believed that in the slightest. These were the moments she lived for; Bella couldn't imagine a world where neither Nessie nor Charlie were in it.

"God, you're getting bigger everyday kid! ~"

She smiled, her thoughts from earlier forgotten. Yeah, they were all going to be just fine.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **666**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The gray clouds hanging overhead provided them with the perfect coverage. Forks was usually sunny five times out of the year and even then, the mass of forestry was more than enough to shield them from prying eyes. Still. At the moment, it wasn't the sun he was worried about. Bella had gone to get Reneesme a little while ago but she'd be back from dropping her off at Jacob's any minute.

Even though he'd be able to hear her thoughts before she broke through the trees, Edward was still slightly on guard since Bella could put her shield up at any moment now.

His eyes looked back into Alice's mind once he deemed the surrounding area safe and immediately he was swallowed in the vision she had three months ago.

 _'There was a boot, a familiar looking faded brown boot followed by a pair of dark trousers that seemed to belong to the vampire next to him. They were both male, that much he was sure of but the vampire on the right seemed vaguely familiar by the husky, southern chuckle he gave to his companion._

 _The man with the dark trousers and matching soles wore a long, tattered trench coat that nearly pooled at his feet if it hadn't been for his tall stature. In fact, the vampire beside him seemed marginally shorter and Edward could barely see the back of his head but he recognized that shade of silver-blond curly locks anywhere._

 _The second vampire, his face and upper body still not visible to his eyes asked,"Do you believe what she said? The Cullen, I mean."_

 _There was a pause, before,"Ali's visions are sporadic – it ain't ever definite until you make a choice. But I jus` gotta feeling that tells me she's right this time."_

" _It has been long since I've even entertained the idea of a mate – much less the thought of a **shared mate** ~"_

 _The other vampire shook his head, laughing with that southern lilt again before he replied in a friendly disposition towards his obvious traveling companion. "Does that bother you?"_

" _Does it bother you?"_

" _If I'd met her at any other time in my long life, then yeah, it might have. But now? Well..."_

 _Just before he could feel the vision beginning to fade, Edward caught a glimpse of brown, nearly auburn, locks that flowed down in messy waves to broad shoulders. He could barely make out the ruby red eyes set against a strong jaw and the slight stubble upon his chin but the rangy looks were unmistakable.'_

Edward's brows furrowed in confusion once the last vestiges of the vision faded from his mind. He didn't see how it was possible for the two vampires in Alice's vision to be related to the Cullen's predicament.

Alice gave him a stare, the one that said she'd clearly been down this road before. "I know, Edward. I thought the same thing when I saw it three months ago. I would have told you before I left but I looked into your future and saw too much conflict, so I left and told no one."

"Do they know? About her, that is."

Alice nodded her head and proceeded to show him all that transpired from when she first left Forks and when she first headed down to Texas. "They were mostly accepting of it, of course. **'He'** had a feeling I was coming and – "

Edward was alert the moment Alice's sentence trailed off and immediately another vision filled his eyes. But this time, he could see the accusing amber orbs of that of his wife and the scowl that was planted firmly upon Rosalie's face as they traded insults. It wasn't long before a fight broke out and he noted idly the somber faces of his family as they watched the two vampire female's crash through the patio.

When it ended, he barely spared Alice a glance before he was running through the forest at top speed and towards the back of the house where he could hear his family gathering in the living room. Alice appeared by his side not a moment later and they went through the glass door silently where the matching gold eyes of his coven looked upon him.

Carlisle and Emmett sat at the lone table across from the piano; Carlisle with his laptop and Emmett with a magazine in hand. Jasper was looming near the window, a placid but curious lilt upon his face while Esme and Rose sat at the lone loveseat, their knees barely touching but otherwise complacency normal.

Ten minutes away, Edward could hear the familiar sound of his silver Volvo coming up the long drive-way and it seemed the others did as well because in a second everyone had switched places around the room.

Rose moved into Emmett's lap, like she normally did when Bella was around as to not arouse suspicion . She looked comfortable but her thoughts told him otherwise; clearly, she wanted to mutilate his body in twenty different ways and make Jasper hide his dick somewhere in the wilderness.

Carlisle gave him a look when the curve of his lips upturned just the slightest, his arm draped over the back of the couch but enough that it looked like he was touching Esme. That familiar smile lilt his face like it usually did when Bella's light footsteps bounded up the steps and her pale face popped out from the corner.

She smiled, brilliantly, and Edward was once again lost in the feeling of euphoria before it was replaced with a sense of emptiness that he thought he'd never experience again. His gold gaze flitted over to Jasper, where he had Alice's arm tucked into the crook of his elbow near the table.

And though he seemed mostly apathetic, like he normally did, Edward could see the discomfort evident in Jasper's eyes. He conveyed his apologies through his emotions and a barely there smile tugged at the corner of the empath's lips before it was gone altogether. He and Jasper may have never truly 'bonded' like Alice wanted them to, but they both shared the feeling of loneliness once so it was enough to fill the gaping spaces between.

Still. It didn't make what each of his family had to go through any easier. He honestly couldn't imagine having to 'pretend' to be someone's mate. It was one thing to be a companion and another thing entirely to keep up the pretenses of being mate's.

 _'Don't act like you know what it's like, Edward. I can see it all over your face. If you don't tell her now, **I will**.'_

Rosalie was never subtle in her threats and he knew from past experiences that she _always_ meant what she said. But he couldn't risk telling Bella at the moment when things were finally going right for her. Perhaps it was selfish of him to do so but his mate's need overrode anything else in his life. No matter how loyal he was to Carlisle.

Sensing the tension between the two, Emmett quickly intervened before they nuked it out in the living room. "How's Ness, Bella?"

She smiled, slipping her arm through her husband's, oblivious to the anxiety growing in the room."She's fine~ I dropped her off at Jake's for weekend."

Emmett wiggled his brows in that familiar human fashion of his, flashing Bella his dimpled smile in the process. "Ahhh, alone time for the two love birds, huh~"

"Emmett, no."

Despite saying that, there was mirth in her amber orbs as she glanced up at Edward and it was then that she saw the thin line his lips formed. Unease flooded her body. "Edward, are you alright?"

Immediately, her gaze shot to Alice just in case she was having another vision that Edward was seeing but when Alice averted her scrutiny, Bella visibly frowned. "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

When no one answered her obvious question, Bella turned back to her husband and gave him a pressing stare that was full of question and discontent. Was she wrong to place her earlier worries at the back of her mind? Had Alice really seen something all those months ago that once again affected the entire family?

"Love, I need you to have an open mind. Can you do that for me?"

Bella opened her mouth to speak but nodded when she noticed the adamant look in Edward's eyes.

There was a long silence and it seemed Edward was trying to think up the words he could say in order to better explain the situation to his wife but Rosalie was mentally tired of all the tip-toeing. "Oh, for the love of – save it Edward. Its clear that Bella is more concerned about herself than she is about every other person in this family."

Anger filled her amber visage and Bella formed a fist with her free hand before she stepped forward, intent on punching Rose through the window in defense of herself and her mate. Honestly, the ice-bitch was asking for it.

Edward stepped within Bella's line of sight, hands on her shoulders as his gaze peered down at her through gold irises, imploring her to calm down and see reason.

"Rose, please. Edward, calm your mate." Carlisle, ever the mediator, stepped between the girls and placed a comforting hand upon Rosalie's shoulders. Bella might have not known it but it was Jasper's gift that prevented the two from pummeling each other through the nearest window. He conveyed his thanks to Jasper who, in turn, nodded his head before training his eyes back onto Bella's quivering form.

Despite being in the last few months of her newborn year, Bella was still the strongest one in the entire household. She may have been partially trained, but Edward wouldn't be able to handle her once she got angry. It was second nature that made him focus his attention on the single threat in the room. He didn't do it to 'protect' anyone, per say, despite the familial bonds he formed with the Cullen's. It was just who he was as a vampire and the fact that he'd be glad to not have to keep up pretenses around...Bella.

"No, Carlisle. I'm tired of pretending every time she comes around. No one's happy with it and Edward hasn't gotten any closer to telling her." she made a motion of pointing in Bella's direction, where Edward was still trying to calm her down but the sight of Rose set her off again. "Not everything is about you, Bella. Tell me, do you realize the world you're living in now is a lie?"

She paused. "W-what? I-I don't know what the hell your even talking about. Me and Edward worked hard to get to where we are I – "

Rosalie stopped her, pressing forward even when Esme shot her a pleading look to stop. Emmett was quiet from where he stood near Alice and for once there wasn't a jovial smile stretched across his face. This had to happen eventually. No need for him to butt in since everything would work themselves out in the end anyway, right?

"I'm not talking about that – I'm talking about what Edward told you about us four years ago. Bella, none of us are mated. We're companions, first and foremost but never have we ever been mates. Believe me, if any of us were mates we'd never get a private moment to ourselves."

The end of her sentence was supposed to be suggestive and at any other moment in time, the family might have been more inclined to laugh at Rosalie's attempt at a joke. But the situation was far too serious for laughs and everyone knew that since Alice didn't say or do anything, then this was supposed to happen.

Sometimes, things don't always work out like they want you too. Carlisle learned this lesson a long time ago. Still, patience was a virtue few of his kind practiced and it was important to him as the patriarch to take control of any given situation.

But other times it was best to let things take its own coarse. He could only hope that Alice only bore them good news about their mate. At this point, that's all that mattered.

Like they say – mates come first.


	2. Revelations

**A/N:** _Warning, mentions of female slash but not with Kagome._ And Edward is with Bella. I'm sorry but I'm not a big fan of Edward so yeah. Also, I'm very disappointed with the lack of reviews ; v ; If I make the chapters longer, will you guys review please? I'd love to hear your comments / opinion's ~

* * *

 **Chapter Two – Revelations**

Bella squeezed Edwards hand, the sound of crunching marble echoing in her ears under the strength in her slender fingers. Her mind was in a whirlwind of confusion and hurt – at the family and her husband.

The pain shot up his arm and Edward winced, but didn't remove his hand from her tight grip. If he did that, Bella really _**would**_ rip his hand off – arm and all.

"W-why didn't anyone tell me anything from the beginning? Edward?"

She turned her accusing, amber eyes upon her husband, the man she loved more than life itself and would have died for. "Why did you keep this from me? I thought we were in this together – forever, you said."

"Love, I – "

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh, _please_. 'Edward' was the very one who asked us to keep quiet. _It wasn't proper_ , he said. And we all knew you wouldn't understand _**anyway**_."

"Wouldn't understand? I – "

"Rose, please." Carlisle chided. He couldn't see this ending well but Bella _**had**_ to understand.

Of course, Bella was much too hurt ( and angry ) to even think of forgiveness. It felt like the ultimate betrayal, especially since Edward chose to keep yet another thing from her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of all the years – only now they seemed to bother to share this precious piece of information with her?

Maybe Rosalie was just pulling her leg and all this wasn't happening. That no, her make-shift Vampire family wasn't falling apart.

"Perhaps it's best if I explained, maybe." Carlisle started.

"What's there to explain?! It's simple – Me, Alice and Esme were always companions, never anyone's true 'mate'. We only agreed to this because neither one of us liked the idea of existing alone." In a way, everyone knew Rosalie was right. "And Alice had a vision fifty-years ago about _**their**_ mate. That's when it started. This whole, 'let's all just pretend were happy and together like a normal, human family. Except, for one, we aren't _**human**_ anymore!"

Neither one of them chose this _**life.**_

Rose plopped herself on the sofa, crossing her arms and looking particularly annoyed about the situation as a whole. In her opinion, she didn't even know why they'd hid it in the first place. And for once, Bella would actually have to agree.

 _'Why didn't anyone tell me? I-I...I don't understand.'_ She thought when she became a Cullen, that she'd finally feel like she truly belonged – like family, she thought. Carlisle and Esme were like her parents and Alice was the big sister ( and best-friend ) she never had. And Jasper, well, her and Jasper never had much to talk about from the start and the birthday incident only made the distance greater. But she figured that her becoming a Vampire would somehow ease the tension that was between them.

Bella thought she'd finally be accepted. Unfortunately, it seemed as if that 'tension' extended to the rest of the family and _**then some**_.

Emmett gave her a stare, silent but with a curve of a smile at the corner of his lips. But he didn't much comment otherwise – which was completely out of character, even for Emmett. He'd always been the goofball, the one she bantered with back and forth relentlessly. Crack a perverted joke or two for laughs once in a while and wrestle who was the strongest; newborn status not-withstanding.

He was like the big brother she always wanted while growing up.

But when she looked at him now, eyes full of mirth and that bit of mischievousness, _**now**_ , she could see the touch of longing and want he hid deep inside.

Longing, for what? His true 'mate'?

Had it been there all along and she just couldn't – _wouldn't_ , see it?

 _'Maybe.'_

Edward placed a hand upon the back of her head, in a placating manner perhaps, in order to soothe the turmoil her emotions were in. Or maybe to distract her from her tumultuous thoughts that kept bouncing from one topic to another every three seconds.

God, being a newborn sucked when you still had reflections of your human-self lingering in your pores.

Still. Bella couldn't help but feel like she was missing the bigger picture.

But – wait. Rose said something earlier, a remark at the end of her sentence. "When you said 'their', did you mean as in plural? Or as a whole?"

Stupid question perhaps, since deep, **deep** down, Bella knew the answer herself seeing as it didn't take a genius to piece things together.

Funny, Alice often remarked that many vampires that went through the change would always end up losing parts of their human-self. As a human, she'd always been rather good with weird; piecing things together and seeing the canvas in the frame (as Carlisle would put it).

And Jake always did tell her she could figure things out fairly quickly.

Becoming a vampire probably only increased those genes. ' _Well, whatever wasn't dead, that is'_

There was a long pause when no one answered and Carlisle took that moment to fill the tense silence and maybe alleviate Bella's curious nature. "Bella, you have to understand, some vampire's can spend years, _centuries_ even, waiting for their mate. Some never find them at all – leaving them to live a life of eternity in solitude."

Emmett's eyes, for once, looked somber. He was still smiling like he usually did but now that she knew, his smile seemed...different. His voice was excited though, despite the harried thoughts that were probably roaming through his head. "But good thing for us, Alice saw her coming. Well, sort of. She was born some twenty-years ago. And we've been trying to find her since. "

She furrowed her brows, more confused now then ever. ' _What in the world did he mean by 'we'?'_

"Honestly, Bella, don't you get it already? I would have thought you'd have it figured out by now." Alice tilted her head and gave her one of those deep stares that meant one thing, but could be interpreted to mean something _entirely_ different.

 _'Probably the latter.'_

Esme smiled, ignoring her oblivious, but shocked, look, and just that smile alone seemed to set Bella's worries into overdrive. It wasn't the normally happy, overly kind, motherly smile she usually gave Bella. "It may not sound conventional, Bella. But Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper have been waiting _**centuries**_ for their mate. It's why we came back to Forks in the first place." No, it wasn't the same anymore.

Her family was falling apart. The meaning behind those words rang in her head and she just couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it.

Rose shook her head, rolling her eyes at the disturbed look on Bella's face. This whole situation could have been avoided if they'd just told her when she was still a human. Maybe they wouldn't have nearly lost their lives to the Volturi last winter. And honestly, the only good thing that came from Edward and Bella's 'marriage', was Reneesme. Probably the only thing Bella could atone for. Unfortunately, Nessie took after her mother in that regard.

But they had Jasper to thank for everything else, honestly. Considering the events that occurred last winter and months before that – none of them, not even her brother 'Edward', knew how to fight or defend themselves. They would have been decimated and defenseless against anyone! Volturi or Nomad; the foe didn't quite matter in the least. Strength meant nothing if you couldn't control it.

"B-but, wait. You mean, you all?..."

Alice huffed. "As in, together with them all? Then yes, Bella. They all have the same mate." She knew what was coming next, seen it happen before she arrived. She just hoped Bella could learn to understand that all this was necessary for them to each find happiness.

Even Bella.

"A-and you guys? You've been helping them? Why? I-I mean, your not all going to be with her too, right?" Bella couldn't see how they all thought this was okay. That it was normal for three Vampire men to share one mate. Were they all in this together or something?

Emmett looked slightly affronted by her outburst, his jovial smile replaced by a frown. He was slightly hurt, he'd admit. Jasper could atone for that by the silent glance they exchanged and he thanked his brother for the bit of happiness he'd sent his way. He was always quiet during gatherings of any sort; probably a habit he accumulated from his previous lifestyle. But honestly, Emmett would chalk it all up as Bella still being a newborn.

Unfortunately, Rose wasn't one to let things go. She noticed, her golden eyes narrowing finely at Bella's disgusted expression plastered on her pale skin. "Look, even if it were true and we all had to 'share', it wouldn't matter in the first place! Vampire's are free to love whomever their mate is. Gender not-withstanding. You'd be the biggest hypocrite in the world if you couldn't love someone based on gender "

Bella looked offended, and angry. "Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about? I've always loved Edward. And Jake has always been my best friend. Whatever relationship we had has – "

"Oh, _please_." Rose rolled her eyes and flitted to the open patio, arms crossed and permanent scowl upon her flawless face. "We all know your little secret Bella. Do you not remember? Or you just don't want to? It was the day of your wedding, and you just found them _**beautiful**_ , I'm sure. Jasper could feel the growing attraction you had to one of the succubi sisters – your arousal was obvious, especially since you were still human then."

Suddenly, the room grew quiet. Rose turned her back against everyone and waited silently for the incoming chaos to erupt. She could practically feel Esme's disapproving glance but things were bound to turn out crappy anyway. So why not add more fuel to the fire?

Carlisle sighed. He never expected the family meeting to turn out this way. But from Bella's clenched fists and the crunching marble against his ears, a fight was inevitable. Bella was still a newborn and Rosalie had never tolerated her attitude in the first place. "Bella, please, understand, Edward felt – "

But he never got anything more out until Bella and Rosalie were left careening through the front patio, a flurry of colors flipping and crashing through the air and into the surrounding forest. He could hear the growls and curses lilt the air as he and the family made their way out onto the patio – what was left of it that is. Esme was already flipping chairs over and beginning to straighten things out as best she could while Jasper seemed to be silently warring with himself whether or not he should get involved and break the two girls up or just leave them to fight it all out.

Emmett made that decision for him when he lifted his arms up and began jeering them on. Honestly, after how many decades and you'd expect him to grow up a little.

"They'll be fine, Carlisle. I mean, Bella's honestly a natural at this." Edward stuck his hands into his pockets and just watched with a proud look as Rose and Bella flew through the air, the earth tearing up and dirt flying everywhere like a huge storm had just hit.

Rosalie had never been a fighter but she could handle her own given the small bit of training she received from Jasper. Still, Bella was still a newborn and she was quite stronger than Rosa at the moment. ' _Actually, she's still quite stronger than us all right now.'_

He truly hoped he didn't have to end up putting limbs back on.

"Honestly, Bella, you guys don't have to fight!" Alice huffed as she perched herself on the ledge of the patio that wasn't broken. She was slightly ticked off that Bella took things the wrong way. She'd seen it happen and even shared this bit of information with Edward but in the end things turned out the way it did. It had to, of course, no matter how much she wished Bella would be accepting. "Like a bunch of animals, I swear!"

Still. "Leave them be, they'll stop eventually." Carlisle hated violence if it could be avoided. He saw it necessary if it truly came down to it but he never agreed it was always the answer. A strange notion for a vampire to have, maybe, but he was a doctor first and foremost. He was just glad his mate would never have to see such violence. That would stop the moment she arrived.

He was lost in thought as Esme approached, silently, a worried look in her eyes as Bella and Rose continued their little debacle. Honestly, they were tearing and biting each other now and he was slightly surprised no limbs were coming off, yet. "Someone should really stop them, they've never fought like this before, Carlisle."

And it was true. Rose had never been a fan of Bella from the beginning but Edward made his decision, which made Bella family. And a Cullen. So Rosalie accepted that, for Emmett's sake. He was like a brother to her and she did indeed, love him. But she also understood how important finding his mate was so she sucked it up for the sake of the family.

So far though, it didn't look as if they were about to stop until either party was satisfied.

"Well, I think there getting along just fine. Rose just has to let off some steam and Bella's a newborn, so she'll be fine. I mean seriously, cat fights are hot!" Emmett made a whooping noise and began taking bets with Jasper on who would win while Edward was having a silent conversation with Alice off to the side.

Honestly, he hoped Alice was right and they'd meet their mate soon. If her sudden reappearance was anything to go by, he was hoping with all he had that it was soon. He didn't know how much more he could continue to put up with at this point.

But he was a patient vampire, and vampires had all the time in the world.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **999  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A week after the debacle between Bella and Rose, Edward came to her and thought it'd be a good idea if she went "hunting" with the girls for the weekend near Seattle. She rejected the idea completely, at first, until Alice piped in that her and Esme were coming along too, making it a girls weekend. Bella couldn't exactly say no to that, no matter how much she wanted to stay with Edward and Reneesme. But Bella later found out that the trip had already been decided on even if she said no because Alice would have had Jasper force her to want to come anyway. Damn it she still had trouble with her shield.

Which, was low, even for Alice. But she lamented, in the end.

So, ten hours later, Bella was all packed and ready to go. Emmett had the bags in the trunk and Rose was already in the drivers seat and warming the car up. Alice was completely ecstatic and made it clear that they'd have to go shopping together in Seattle before the weekend was up. In order to get more 'suitable clothing' for their eventual move to Alaska.

Bella didn't see how that was going to work out considering her extreme dislike for clothes shopping ( something that didn't exactly change from when she was human ) in general. But, she figured if it helped mend things between her and Rose then she could learn to suck it up, for Alice` sake. Edward had urged her the previous night to make right with Rose since they were, in a sense, sisters.

And Alice had always wanted the three of them to bond as makeshift siblings. "Triplets", she'd often say.

Edward had gripped both her hands and looked her in the eyes with such an earnest expression for a topic that wasn't serious that it surprised Bella slightly by it. "Do this for me, love. You know how Rose can be, just try to apologize when you get the chance. Please?"

After that, she huffed and promised Edward she'd make an attempt. But if Rose didn't accept her apology ( he argued she would ) then she'd leave it at that and try to put it out of her mind.

 _'He said that but I still don't know why **I** have to be the one to apologize' _

Before they left that Friday evening, Bella and Edward shared a small goodbye on the fixed patio and they headed off in Roses` red mustang. It wouldn't be a long drive since Rose had always been a fast driver ; she guessed they'd be at their hotel in Seattle in less than two hours, at best. Which would be enough time for them to check in and go hunting near the forests. It was Cullen territory so they didn't have to worry about approaching any coven head for hunting rights.

Which made their trip that much better, in Alice` opinion, at least. Esme and Rose were mostly quiet, only commenting here and there since they were usually quiet vampires from the get-go. Bella surmised that would be much of the case during this trip since her and Rose had yet to speak since their fight a week ago.

But that certainly didn't stop Alice from at least _trying_.

She was giddy as she sat placidly in the back seat, amber eyes full of excitement. "It'll be perfect Bella, you'll see. Your going to simply love it and we'll all be having a nice time before the weekend is up ~"

Bella wanted to roll her eyes, but the notion was foreign to her as a newborn so she opted to tune Alice out as she ranted on endlessly. Just as the last vestiges of the Cullen House pulled out of view, Bella couldn't help but notice Edward's faraway look in the rear-view mirror and Emmett's excited expression he bore besides her husband.

She couldn't help but feel like she was missing the bigger picture again.

" – Bella! Are you even listening to me?"

God, it was going to be a long weekend.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **999  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward waited till the car was mostly out of sight before he turned on his heel and moved into the house, past the foyer and into the living room where the others were situated. It would definitely be a long weekend indeed, for the upcoming revelations he was about to reveal would no doubt change all their futures.

Even his. And Bella's.

Because honestly, the only reason why he had Bella go on that all-girls 'trip' was for one reason alone – Alice's vision. That one vision she had three months prior before leaving without a word.

Well, he had known the reason, as had the others. Alice had always randomly disappeared from time to time before he found Bella. It was a normal occurrence and he didn't think Bella should have been told anything because he knew how precious these 'visions' were to each and every one of his brothers – even Carlisle. He'd been the makeshift father, Cullen patriarch, but he had always considered his sire more of a brother than anything else.

Alice was there saving grace and kept them sated with bits and pieces of their future with their mate.

Well, whatever she could tell them, at least.

He was the only one that knew though, that Alice honestly couldn't even see the whole vision because something was blocking her. In fact, she didn't even know what their mate looked like even after all their years of searching.

Edward admitted to the others a long time ago that he'd been incredibly angry and disturbed when Alice first brought up the fact that none of them were true mated pairings. At the time, he had been the only one un-mated and had yet to find Bella. But the others, he figured, were all waiting for his mate, his Bella.

Alice told them otherwise.

And everything that occurred from that point on was never the same.

Carlisle went into a silent denial and Jasper never spoke a word to anyone but Alice, clearly trying to come to terms with what that meant for him, for _**them**_.

Emmett was well, Emmett. He and Rose always seemed to have a brother – sister relationship in the first place so it was no surprise to them. Although it literally took Rose a decade in order to accept the fact that the three Cullen men would, in fact, share one mate.

But time went on and they came to terms in their own way.

Which brought them here, to Forks.

As he sat himself on the sofa, Emmett stole the single across from him and draped his meaty arm along the top, propping his foot up on a nearby love seat. "C'mon bro, don't keep us in suspense. Spill it already~"

"Patience, Emmett. Edward will tell us when he's ready."

"Which hopefully won't take long, right Eddie?"

He could feel the weight of their eyes upon him the longer he took but Emmett's incessant begging in his mind and Carlisle's pressing stare was honestly about to drive him crazy! And though Jasper had always been a quiet individual he had to admit that even _**he**_ was getting rather impatient.

God, he wished Alice had been the one to do this instead of him. But she _**insisted**_ that Bella had to be away and _**he**_ had to tell them himself.

"Alice," He started off, pausing minutely as he reflected on the conversation he had with the pixie three days after she came back. She caught him while Bella had been away to drop off Reneesme at Charlie's, _an opportunity to speak privately_ , he'd concluded. "told me that she doesn't want any of you to get your hopes up but to practice caution and make arrangements immediately before the weekend was up. Her vision, though, was... _strange_."

That had been the only word he could sum it up too since even _he_ didn't know what he'd been seeing himself when Alice had shown him her vision. The only word that came to mind was...strange.

Jasper immediately looked worried. He knew Alice's visions were sporadic but he'd been feeling anxious for months since the 'bout with the Volturi ended. "What did Alice see? Is she – our... _ **mate**_...alright?"

There was never a time where Jasper wasn't worried about his mate; he hadn't met her yet but he'd finally come to terms about the possibility of actually having one – and actually keeping her. But he could almost feel his dead heart drop to the bottom of his stomach at Edward's statement. Carlisle was calm, collected, but there was an underlying veil of discomfort just beneath the surface. And Emmett, Emmett actually surprised him when he could feel no other emotion coming from him than excitement.

But Jasper knew they all shared the same thoughts and feelings no matter how much they tried to hide it.

Edward nodded though, giving him and the others a minute smile. He tried to keep out of their minds as much as possible since privacy was a virtue they couldn't afford but he could practically hear Jasper's unease penetrating his thoughts. "She's fine, as far as I know. But," he paused, carefully choosing his next words as he said, "there's been... _unexpected_ development and it is...perplexing."

Carlisle frowned. He was a patient vampire but this was a matter he was most prudent about. "If you could elaborate, Edward?" he gestured with his hand.

There was a distinct feeling of trepidation and the anxiety in the room seemed to increase ten-fold with just that statement alone. Carlisle wouldn't press anything more until he heard what Edward had to say but he was most anxious that there was new development in Alice's vision; any information concerning his – _**their**_ , mate, was always welcome.

"Alice has reason to believe that two more vampire's will be joining this clan – a couple months from now."

Jasper's neutral expression never wavered but his eyes narrowed finely at Edward's words. "The Volturi will see this as treason, what would we _gain_ from adding two more members to our... _coven_." his tone was leveled but there was a lilt of vexation that latched onto his words. He didn't see how this had much to do with his mate but he knew there was always a hidden agenda when it came to Alice.

"Jasper's right. Aro was generous the last time – he would sooner see this family destroyed if we add anymore members to our family. And take no offense, Edward, but what does this have to do with our mate?"

The smile on Emmett's face faded just as quickly as it came. He was worried now – they all were. Edward didn't need to be an empath like Jasper to know they all worried about the safety of their mate. It was only natural and he'd surely feel the same if he was in their shoes.

"I take no offense, Carlisle, but just remember that Alice's vision aren't definite – the future can always change. So practice caution, please. That's all Alice asks." he inwardly sighed to himself and the situation Alice got him into. If Bella had just been fine with it all, then none of this would have had to transpire.

But now he was left with how to better approach the situation instead when there were three pressing stares and too many questions being thrown at him in his mind. "Please, just listen. And be patient, _**Emmett**_." his golden gaze pinned his behemoth of a brother with a look that clearly said, 'don't start' but the latter just shrugged his shoulders and gave him a shit-eating grin.

Emmett was fucking impatient. He wasn't known to take things by increments nor was he one to beat 'round the bush; everything with him was straight-forward, to-the-point, and direct. By this point, he was tired. Not physically, just mentally. "Ed, just get to the point, man. We can worry about the Volturi later, I just want to know if our mate is alright and when we're gonna meet her."

But despite saying that, he, like everyone else, couldn't help but feel that sense of distress that was practically ringing like a siren at the back of their minds. They asked the question and voiced their concerns but it was there in plain sight.

Two more vampires. Clearly, Alice was joking and they all wouldn't have to share the same mate as well?

"Yes, _**you will**_. Alice was positive these two vampire's will join the coven because you all share the same mate. There's potential for more but she thinks your mate won't be ready yet to meet them and will need all of your support in order to do so. Everything else is...unclear."

No one voiced their thoughts and perhaps that was good because Edward honestly wasn't looking forward to all inane questions that would come after. He knew this was a piece of information that they would rather do without but Alice was positive that they wouldn't join for any other reason.

What they needed to do now was process and prepare – soon the missing puzzle pieces would slowly fall into place and all the waiting would be over.


	3. Changes

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews guys! Can we get to 1OO reviews though? If we can, I'll update immediately with the next chapter! I accept all forms of criticism but please go easy, alright? I have feelings too. Also, a tiny bit of Bella, Edward, and Nessie bashing. Don't hate me, alright? Someone has to be the bad guy lol.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor Twilight.

* * *

 **Chapter Three – Changes**

 _One month later..._

"Kagome-chan, promise me you'll try and be happy? You deserve it, after everything you've been through. Just...be safe, alright?"

Truth be told, Kagome had never heard her mother sound so...sad. It seemed almost desperate in the sense that her mom never used to show any indication that something was bothering her. There were times, back then, when she'd caught a glimpse of a tear rolling down her mother's pale cheek but otherwise, Higurashi Nodoka stood strong with a smile on her face. But perhaps that's what being a parent was all about and now that she was older, Kagome could immediately understand why her mom shipped her off to a random family half way across the continent.

She was silent for the longest time and Kagome could almost see her mom kneeling over the phone line, crying her eyes out. It struck a cord within her and the pain in her heart increased ten-fold. "I promise, Kaa-san...I – I'm sorry. Just, tell Souta-kun and Ji-chan I love them, alright? And I'll call you before bed tonight~"

The line went dead a few seconds after that, a dull beeping tone resounding in her ears that alerted her of a possible dropped call so she hung the payphone up and moved back to the edge of the sidewalk. There wasn't much she could say to alleviate her mother's depression but she hoped that with time, whatever wounds Kagome may have inflicted both mentally and emotionally, would heal.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that her 'adventures' wouldn't come with repercussions. No – Kagome learned a long time ago that every decision was not without consequence. _'It's funny how things just seem to fall apart in the end'_

There was a price for everything. And she was paying for it in full now.

It was half past five but the gloomy weather her mother warned her about might have indicated it was still early. She glanced down at the watch strapped onto her beaten yellow backpack and back again when another car moved past her. Goosebumps rose along her pale flesh and she clutched her bag closer to her chest. It'd been only half an hour when she first landed, got her luggage, called Charlie Swan, and went outside to wait on the sidewalk by the road.

Her nerves were in overdrive at the prospect of living with strangers after so long but she suppose it wasn't anything new. At least this time, there wouldn't be youkai trying to _**kill**_ her.

Forks was supposed to be a nice, normal town in America with a small Indian Reservation and a local port not too far off. There was a local high school ( that she'd be attending to finish her last year ) and a few general stores but otherwise Forks was usually very quiet. The change in scenery would be good for her though, no bustling city people or subway perverts to watch out for. And definitely nothing to remind her of her past.

"Ka...gome? K-kagome Heegurashi?"

The hoarse male voice pulled her out of her stupor and it was then that she might have visibly cringed at the obvious butchering of her name. But her mom raised her better than that so she kept quiet and instead offered the kind, older man ( who she assumed was Chief Swan by the police uniform he wore ) a timid smile before she held her hand out in an American greeting. She'd been quite tempted to bow first since it was ingrained in her since birth but she wasn't in Japan anymore and this was a nice time as any to start practicing.

After a small pause, she replied, "Um, yes. You must be Charlie Swan?"

He smiled, though it seemed forced and awkward, at best. "Yeah, Just Charlie though. Uh...do you have any other luggage besides your pack there?"

When he gestured to the yellow pack she was hugging to her chest, Kagome shook her head and followed Charlie to his cruiser that was parked near the curb. After placing her one suitcase in the trunk, they began their trek to Port Angles where Charlie said he'd take her to the local diner for dinner. She refused at first, feigning she wasn't hungry ( because she didn't want to put Charlie out ) but when her stomach rumbled her consent, she lamented in the end with an embarrassed flush on her face.

It was nearly dark when they arrived and there was a soft gray hue that dusted the cloudy sky. The air was unusually cold, even if it was in the middle of March, where her breath would come out in barely visible hot puffs. But the biting cold didn't bother her too much, the thick air was actually quite comforting, in a sense. Despite the shrine she grew up on, the air was normally very thin and with her...frequent travels, she ended up getting sick quite often with the change in weather.

There were a few people in the diner when they arrived and the waitress lead them to a seat near the front next to the windows. There were a lot of elderly but mostly families and their kids in the restaurant so it felt just a little uncomfortable sitting alone with Charlie. Still, she supposed this was as good time as any to try get acquainted with him since she would be spending a year with him. And a lot could happen in a year.

But from her observation, Charlie didn't seem to be the talking type. She normally wasn't so quiet either but after...well...after all the crap she went through, Kagome found it hard to relate to most people. But Charlie attempts at small talk were honestly quite funny and she found herself relaxing into the easy conversation he provided. Soon, they were both finished with dinner and Charlie mentioned something about having to go into work soon when they got to Forks but he'd be back before morning. School didn't start till Monday and it was currently Saturday so they had a whole weekend together, she surmised.

The night had barely started and it was when they were heading out of the diner when she sensed something – rather, _someone_ , strange. The hairs on her forearms stood up on end and there was a prodding sensation at the back of her head that told her to flee; leave. She always trusted her instincts and they never failed to protect her or prove her wrong before so she wasn't about to ignore them now.

But curiosity burned at the vestiges of her mind, compelling her to go find out what or _who_ that was. Because it certainly hadn't felt like any youkai she'd come across before. Was it so bad that she'd hoped it was?

Her blue eyes darted back and forth across the eerily empty street, which, minutes ago, had been bustling with life but was now completely dead. _'Strange.'_ She swallowed the hard lump stuck in her throat and couldn't help but feel like there were eyes watching her, _them_ , from afar.

When she spread her reiki out further, in an attempt to pin point the person's location, they disappeared just as fast.

"Hey, kiddo, you alright?"

Charlie's voice startled her for a minute and the frown she'd been sporting was replaced by a smile to alleviate his obvious concern. "I'm fine, just...thought I saw something for a minute but it was probably nothing."

As she got into the car, Kagome missed the worried look Charlie cast her before they were speeding down the road at nearly ninety miles per hour. She honestly thought Charlie might have lost his head for going so fast since the speed limit was 50 and he was pushing a hundred at this point.

Had it been something she said?

She didn't ponder on it long though and her thoughts soon went back to the strange person she sensed earlier. Who was it? _What_ was it? Were they good? And what did they want? Perhaps they were just passing by and got curious?

In any case, it left her feeling excited and exhilarated; there was just a spot of hope nestled at the pit of where her heart lay. Somehow, she got the sense that perhaps there was more to Forks than she first imagined.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **998**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Her first week in Forks was mostly uneventful. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of that mysterious person and Kagome couldn't decide if she was happy or slightly disappointed. Being normal so far, was incredibly boring. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of her crying mom and she immediately thought better of it.

Things could be worse, much worse.

"So, Kagome, right? I'm Mike, Mike Newton. My family owns the uh, general goods store down the street? Yeah, hard work y'know? I also volunteer at the school, as the P.E. Teacher from time to time."

Mike, upon introduction, seemed to have a hard time keeping his eyes on her face rather than...other aspects of her body. He wasn't very discreet in his perusal and Kagome had the odd distinction that he wanted more than just a kind smile. Which was both disguising and funny at the same time.

When Charlie told her she should "go out and meet new people", she didn't think he meant in _that_ way. But then she hadn't meant to really run into anyone at all even though everywhere she went, people were whispering and outright staring at her! Honestly, if someone wanted to tell her something, they should just say it to her face.

She shook her head and blinked confused eyes up at Mike when he waved a hand in her face.

" – anyone in there? Hel – oh, there you are haha. So, what do you think?"

She tilted her head to the side, a questioning look in her blue irises. "Err...think about what, exactly?"

His face dropped. "About dinner? With me?" he supplied.

"Oh! Um, honestly...I don't think its appropriate for a student and teacher to have relations so...I'll have to decline. Sorry. And Charlie's probably waiting for me at home so I'll see you at school, Mr. Newton."

With that, she bowed and quickly made her way towards the bike rack where Charlie's old bicycle sat chained up. He let her borrow it after he learned she couldn't drive and managed to get it fixed up before school started tomorrow. _'Kami, if I deal with that pervert on a daily basis I will shoot myself.'_ Mike's voice could be heard from behind and Kagome wasted no time hauling it out of the parking lot.

She did not want to be around Mike unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I-It's Mike! Mr. Newton's my father!...c-call me, please?..."

There was a bright red hue to her pale cheeks as she sped past the few stores Forks had to offer and a sense of ease soon spread through her body. The biting air flushed her rosy cheeks, cooling the sweat collected at the back of her neck as her legs pedaled down the mostly quiet street. For the most part, Kagome could very well see herself enjoying the quiet life Forks provided. It gave off a peaceful sort of vibe and she was sure she'd get used to it. Well, eventually, that is.

When she arrived to the Swan Estate, there was an expensive silver car in the driveway that sat next to Charlie's cruiser. She didn't recognize the insignia or brand of the car but it looked highly expensive. Did Charlie has guests over?

Well, she did recall him mentioning he had a daughter, Bella, who was married and his granddaughter, Reneesme, whom they nicknamed Nessie. She just hadn't realized she'd be meeting them so soon after arriving only a few days ago.

When she chained the bike and walked up the steps to the house, her hand froze on the doorknob when her reiki flared to life again. Her senses were screaming at her to be alert and there was a feeling of trepidation flowing through her veins as she turned the knob and stepped inside.

Whoever Charlie's 'guests' were, they certainly weren't human from what she was sensing. Her gut instinct told her to be careful but she got the initial feeling that they weren't hostile or dangerous. As she walked towards the living room, where Charlie and his guests seem to be gathered, Kagome could barely hear the slight child-like laugh lilt the air before she entered the quaint room.

A hushed silence descended but Charlie kept up his mostly one-sided conversation since he had yet to turn around and notice her. The woman – girl, from a second glance, resembled Charlie in many ways and though she was astoundingly beautiful like the boy and child standing on either side of her, Kagome couldn't help but feel like it was a frozen sort of beauty etched onto a painting. She got the strangest feeling that something about this... _family_ , just seemed a bit off. And it certainly wasn't often that her instincts were wrong.

When her blue eyes connected with that of the boy, the one with the bronze hair, Kagome's brows furrowed when she felt a sharp pain along her forehead. _'For a split second, I swear it felt like someone was in my mind.'_ And unlike her male companion, who's eyes were a bright golden yellow, it was the child's pressing stare on her person when she winced visibly that seemed to make her anxiety all the more palpable. It was like she was trying to get into her, like the boy's constant gaze; see all her hidden thoughts and spill it for everyone to hear. She probably shouldn't feel uneasy since Charlie obviously knew them but past experiences told her to always expect the unexpected.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **998**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The minute she entered the house, Bella felt every nerve-ending in her frozen body go completely still. Her breath caught in her throat and venom began to salivate at the tip of her tongue when a delightfully pleasant aroma wafted through her nostrils. It honestly smelled better than anything she'd ever smelt in the entire world. Like a mix of cinnamon and peonies, maybe a hint of jasmine or some other exotic flower she didn't know the name of. Whatever the case, Bella was incredibly thirty and aroused at the same time.

Was this how Edward felt when he first met her? Did he have this excruciating need to drain her human body dry and feast on her blood? _'Oh god, no.'_

She held her breath, her body going rigid under Edward's fingers around her waist as soft, careful footsteps began walking closer to the living room where they were situated in. Her husband gripped her bicep minutely and she released the shield on her thoughts to let him see what was ailing her since this wasn't the time nor the place for such a conversation.

Still. This was growing dangerous.

Nessie hadn't move from her side but she knew her daughter was hypnotized just as much as she was by the girl who stepped through into the living room. It both scared and exhilarated her. So far, Nessie had yet to actually taste blood – human and animal. And though she knew her daughter would never choose to hunt humans, she couldn't be sure her daughter would have the same control her father has.

Edward hadn't said a thing since they sensed the presence of the girl and Bella allowed him to see her thoughts. Really, she didn't know whether or not that was a good or bad thing. But god, this girl smelled amazing and it was Edward's tight grip on her waist that kept her rooted in her position. Her blue eyes were strange and yet so exotic despite her obvious Asian heritage.

What was she? There was obviously something more to this strange human girl but Bella couldn't quite put her finger on it. But she could taste it in the air above the delicate aroma – the sting of power that radiated softly off her prone form.

When Charlie mentioned participating in some student exchange program for Forks High School, Bella hadn't even thought about the close proximity she'd have to have. It didn't even occur to her that she might have to be careful and keep her distance; her control was amazing and she hadn't had a problem around humans before. Until now, that is.

"Charlie, you didn't mention anything about a... _guest_." Edward was careful with his words and he gestured with a slight tilt of his head in the girl's direction, his eyes narrowing into slits when he got frustrated with something. And Bella knew that look.

"Oh, Kagome, didn't even hear you come in. This is my daughter, Bella, and her husband, Edward. And this little runt is Reneesme, or Nessie. Guys, this is Kagome, from Japan."

Edward and Bella stayed still, not moving from their position and Charlie gave the two of them a weird look but shook it off when Nessie strode forward with her hand extended in a greeting. Her brown eyes blinked owlishly and Kagome had the briefest distinction that there was more to this child than meets the eye.

Reneeseme's voice was soft and polite, but held a sort of curious lilt to it as she spoke. "It's very nice to meet you, Kagome." she was very intrigued by the Asian woman that smelled like auntie alice's garden and blocked her father's mental gift. But when their hands touched, Reneesme's brows contorted and she grew incredibly confused when she couldn't hear the woman's thoughts either.

Kagome returned the greeting nonetheless, as her upbringing didn't allow her to be so rude, especially to a child, of all people. "It's nice to meet you as well, Nessie~" her gaze was kind and inviting as she looked down at 'Nessie' but as her gaze met that of her parents ( or her assumed parents since she resembled Bella in every aspect ), her eyes darkened and grew apprehensive.

She didn't want to be rude but she felt like maybe there was something she was missing whenever she gazed upon the perfect couple. Their skin was unnaturally pale and though she could chalk it up as a skin condition, they both looked like they were in perfect health. And the only people she ever met who had golden eyes were _**not**_ human.

As if he sensed the growing tension in the air, Charlie clapped his together in an odd manner and turned to the couple who kept staring at her. "Bells, you guys staying for dinner? Kagome can cook a mean grilled fish and we still have leftovers from last night."

Bella managed to avert her gaze for the first time and sent her father an apologetic look. "Sorry, Dad, we can't. We're currently preparing to leave for Alaska and we still have a lot to do. Maybe next time?"

"Well take a rain check, Charlie. Ness needs to get to bed anyway, right Bella?" Edward was keen on getting his wife out of the vicinity since he could almost feel Bella's rigid form getting ready to lunge at the Asian girl. This was dangerous indeed and he needed to speak with Alice when they got back to the house. Why hadn't she warned him of this?

Thankfully, Charlie took the hint, telling Kagome she could go get dinner ready before walking Bella, Edward and Nessie to the door. But before they left through the threshold, Kagome stopped near the entrance to the kitchen and narrowed her eyes at the pale couple who continued to stare back at her.

 _'Stay out of my head and leave me alone or you'll regret ever meeting me.'_


End file.
